


Il corno rosso e il corno d'oro

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il corno rosso e il corno d'oro

Può sembrar strano, ma anche le principesse possono conoscere diavoli e demonietti di lunga data. La principessa verde conosceva sulla collina mite un diavolo che aveva una certa fama di attaccabrighe eccezionale, ma con lei non aveva mai cercato di combattere, e non certo perché la temesse.

Furbo com'era, sapeva che per lui era molto più conveniente essere ragionevole, perché intorno alla principessa giravano sempre quegli animali muniti di appendici molto pericolose, e sebbene anche lui avesse le corna, quelle del cervo erano molto più grandi. E di nuovo, sebbene lui avesse i dentini affilati, quelli del lupo erano molto più grandi e appuntiti. Sapeva inoltre che il corvo era ben capace di cavar via gli occhi a una persona, e così il piccolo diavolo se ne stava per le sue e scambiava qualche chiacchiera con la principessa quando gli capitava di annoiarsi con gli altri pelandroni della collina.

“Diavolo, perché hai un corno rosso e l'altro corno d'oro?” chiese un giorno la principessa, mentre bevevano tè di abete e muschio, come erano soliti ogni volta.

Il diavolo sapeva che la principessa non era stupida, e a lui piacevano le persone intelligenti, così le volle rispondere: “Perché le creature di questo mondo, mia cara,” iniziò, e bevve dalla sua tazza da tè tutta dipinta, “sono facili da ingannare, sai. Con il corno d'oro si illudono che io porti ricchezze, doni e amenità. Ma quando vedono il rosso, è troppo tardi per scappar via di qua.”

E detto questo, proruppe in risa e con faccia soddisfatta, seguitò a riempirsi la tazza.


End file.
